


Coffee Date

by ultrarosamonster



Series: Stoner DNF Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Communication, Dreams rlly gentle and loving it's cute as hell, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Smut, and draws on his pants, and fidgets with his sleeves, and vocal stims when he's nervous, because nd Dream go brrrrr, dream smokes for his anxiety, idk if this counts and as smut but they make out and Dream licks George's fingers just bc, karl is briefly mentioned as a friend, kinda awkward, part 2 !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrarosamonster/pseuds/ultrarosamonster
Summary: Dream and George go on a coffee date and Dream runs into an ex friends w/ benefits. They got real good communication and everything's ok and go back 2 Dreams apartment to makeout and watch fucking Inception.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stoner DNF Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154051
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Holy holy holy shit last work got 1.3k in like 12 hours thank u so much.
> 
> If any1 in any of my fics ever says they're uncomfortable with fanfiction like this I'll take it down

George shifted on his heels looking at the mirror in his hallway, nervously tugging at the sleeves of blue sweater. He wasn't dressed fancy or anything, black jeans with his blue 404 sweater, but it was easier to pretend to be nervous about his outfit than accept he was nervous about going on a date.

A date.

A date with _Dream_.

He took a deep breath as his phone buzzed. Checking the notification screen as he shoved his keys and wallet into his pocket, it read:

"Hey, downstairs. You ready 4 our hot date?"

"What an idiot." George mumbled lovingly while rushing down the stairs of his apartment building. He pushed the doors open and stepped out onto the sidewalk and saw his, friend? boyfriend? His person. He saw his person, Dream leaning against a parking meter.

Dream always looked casual, George didn't think he'd ever seen him look out of place anywhere and today was no exception. With a green sweatshirt, the green sweatshirt George had worn last time they hung out, and blue jeans that had faded Sharpie drawn smiley faces speckled around.

"Nice pants, smiley faces? Really?" George stopped walking in front of the blond.

"God shut up, you love me, don't start." Dream sighed dramatically and stood up to wrap an arm over George's shoulder. They made small talk while they walked to the cafe. Their apartment buildings were pretty close to each other, the bakery/coffee shop being only a couple blocks from George's and a block and a half from Dream's. 

They approached the cafe, the sign above reading, "Coffee, Cakes, and Baked". George looked at Dream quizzically, "They changed the name?"

Dream laughed, "oh yeah, once it got legalized they changed a couple recipes and started selling. They have non stuff too still, don't worry, no one ruined your precious pecan crisps."

George rolled his eyes as Dream opened the door for him. "PecAAn" he mocked in a bad American accent. "It's Pec-AHn you heathen."

"You're so pretentious, good god." Dream dropped his arm to put his hands in his pockets and eyed the menu before turning to the girl behind he counter. She was pretty, long wavy dark hair, pins over her name tag that read "Mari", and cherry red lips that complimented an Italian complex. 

"Can we get a.. a maple glazed twist, and three-" he glanced at George and smiled, "Pec-AHN crisps. uhhh, black coffee" He looked to George again, "What dyou wanna drink?"

George quickly glanced over the menu, "hot chocolate? Yeah, one hot chocolate."

She looked Dream up and down and smiled friendlily enough. "Haven't seen you in a while, here or to-go?" 

Dream chuckled and handed over a twenty bill, "To-Go. Yeah, sorry about that, you still working to law?"

She nodded picking out the pastries and putting them in a bag to slide across the counter. "Yup, same old same old, miss havin' you come 'round, what happened? You quit smoking?"

"Me? Quit smoking? Come on now let's not get overzealous, just busy, I'll text I swear." He said with a charming smile.

Mari rolled her eyes and handed the drinks over the counter along with their change, "Bet you tell all the girls that," she said it light hearted, but that didn't stop George from feeling a twinge of jealousy. "but yes, yes you better you ass, I miss seshes with you." She waved as they backed out of the door, Dream turning around to yell, "I swear, I will!" before letting the door close.

"Sooo. Mari? You guys-" Dream seemed to snap out of smiling at his shoes for a moment, "Oh, yeah no, don't worry, just a good friend, haven't seen her in a while y'know. Sorry?"

George gave a slight smile as he took his drink from Dream, "No no don't be sorry, just caught off guard, forget you know people everywhere." 

The taller let out a laugh, "I'm practically a socialite, people in every corner." He awkwardly joked, George sipped his hot chocolate, burning the tip of his tongue.

They walked quietly for a couple minutes, heading in the general direction of Dream's apartment, before Dream eventually cleared his throat. 

"Just to let you know, she's just a smoking friend. Like a couple times some stuff happened but we were just high yknow, no feelings really, just good friends." 

George paused processing what was just told to him, "Sorry what?" 

Dream opened his mouth to elaborate before George cut him off.

" 'Just high, no feelings'? Do you often fuck your friends when you're high? And feel nothing about it? Dyou take her on coffee dates after?" He shook his head and started to walk a bit faster.

"No, no no, it's like- it's different yeah? I don't take her on dates, she was just a friend with benefits, that's the whole thing, it was just smoking and sex and no feeling, but you weren't. I would've done that sober yeah? That's why I asked you for coffee because like, I, wanna be with you like this, like, like, romantically, not just-" He was cut off by a gentle kiss pressed against his lips.

"You ramble when you're nervous, didn't know how else to shut you up."

Dream smiled and scratched the back of his head, "So, is it, are we good? You don't hate me?"

George shook his head and put a hand against Dream's chest. "I wouldn't hate you for that kinda shit, it was stupid to be jealous, but the way you phrased it at first was bothersome. Thank you for elaborating. Everything's ok."

Dream nodded and finished off his coffee, throwing the cup into a trash can nearby while making quiet popping noises with his lips, a nervous tic he'd had since he was young. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "So, dyou wanna come to my place? Or I don't mind walkin' you home, sorry I meant for us to stay longer but figured it might be weird with Mari there yknow?"

"If you don't mind me intruding, I'm not against your place." George smiled, and finished his hot chocolate realizing they were only a couple minutes away from Dream's apartment building. He got a nod in response and they walked in comfortable silence until reaching the double doors of the building. Dream usually wasn't one for a lot of small talk, if he had nothing to say he felt no need to come up with anything, and he'd already told George most of the stuff that had happened in the past couple days on the walk to the bakery.

They reached Dream's door and he quickly took out his keys and opened the door for George, "Ladies first." He smiled and let the brunet in first.

"Shut up, Can I have my pecan crisps now?" George stood in the middle of Dream's apartment after taking his shoes off. It hadn't changed since he was here, small kitchen with a circular dining table and four chairs, a grey L-shaped couch adjacent a tv, movie posters and art prints from cons along his walls. 

"Oh shit, yeah forgot about that." Dream handed the bag over to George and slipped his shoes off. "So, wanna watch a movie?"

Taking the bag of pastries to sit on the couch, George hummed, "Anything in mind?"

"Uhh, Nope, your pick. Can I get you a drink?" 

"We just had drinks, come sit, feels like I'm more comfortable in your home than you are I swear." The brunet moved over on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

Pulling on his sleeves Dream sat next to George, "Yeah, sorry, just. Nervous today. Y'know how I get."

George nodded and scrolled through Netflix, "It's alright, you need to smoke? I don't mind." He noted Dream was back to his popping noises.

"I might, it'd prolly help. I'll be back, sorry, just the anxiety." 

George nodded again as Dream got up and stiffly walked to his room and heard a lighter click a couple times before he picked a movie.

"Hey how's 'Inception'? You seen it?" George called down the hallway.

There was a pause, probably an inhale, "Yeah I've seen it, it's good, I think that'd be tenth."

He smiled, Dream always liked rewatching movies and never went out of his way to watch new ones unless they were a series he already knew he liked, like Marvel or the Oceans 11 series. It was probably something with his ADHD, never getting bored of watching the same things, in fact he heavily enjoyed watching the same movies over. Apparently he's seen 'Inception' nine times already, and was happy to make it ten.

"Want me to wait?"

"Yeah, yeah two seconds."

George heard shuffling and a drawer open and shut, and Dream appeared in the living room once more. Settling in, Dream laid an arm around George's shoulder. 

"Sorry about that. Jus' twitchy."

They got comfortable pretty quickly, George pressed against Dream's side with Dream's arm around his shoulder tracing circles against the side of the opposing shoulder with his thumb. 

"Hey Dream?"

"mmm, mhm?" Dream looked over at George as the movie continued to play in the background. Best part of watching movies over and over again, he didn't have to worry about missing stuff.

"Are we like, hate to hit you with the 'what are we?' But, what are we?"

Dream thought for a bit, pulling on his sleeves again, not necessarily out of anxiety, more so as something to do stim with. 

"I'm ok with anything I think, I wouldn't be against dating, but if you don't wanna be official or anything I'd be comfortable with that."

George let out a small laugh, "ever the romantic, 'wouldn't be against dating', you know how to swoon a guy huh?"

"Oh I didn't mean like-" Dream looked alarmed for a second before he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"I'm kidding, it's good to be clear, I would not be against dating either. So, are we? Like boyfriends I guess?" George smiled, "I mean we know each other and everything. I think it'd work."

Dream nodded, "Worst case scenario we go back to bein' friends." 

George nodded in response and Dream readjusted and pulled him closer again. "You look good in blue y'know."

George scoffed, "And you sound real smart when you say 'yknow' every other word."

"Oh fuck off, you're just changin' the subject." He shook George's shoulders a bit and pressed a kiss against the top of his brunet hair. "You're pretty. Simple as that." He felt George press his cheek against his chest. "Blushin' babe?"

George scoffed, "Last time you called me pretty-"

He was cut off, "And I meant it then too." A hand ran up and down George's arm. "You're pretty. Come on say it." 

George stuttered and refused to look up at the blond. "I'm- Absolutely not oh my god, how do you do this?"

"Do what?" Dream asked innocently enough. 

"Like, ten minutes ago you were all 'not aGainSt dAting' and now you're all- all- all, you. It's not fair." George lightly punched Dream's leg. 

"All I'm sayin is you're pretty and you should know it."

"You're the worst."

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

George sat up and gently laid a hand on Dream's cheek. "Please do. Yes."

"Fuck, c'mere." Dream pulled the brunet onto his lap effortlessly, "Don't gotta say 'please' today, won' make you beg this time" He started leaving soft kisses along the smaller's jaw while sliding a hand up the blue sweater.

"Wait- wait Dream- yellow." George lightly pushed him back and the younger pulled back quickly.

"Just, just kissing, don't really wanna go all the way right now."

"Of course, of course, anything, anything you want, 's ok if I still touch you? Legs and back? Or no?"

George tilted his head and thought for a second, "I'm ok with that, just not like, don't touch me, like my dick, not really in the mood for that, sorry."

Like that his hands were back, sliding up and down George's thighs and pushing the back of his sweater up slightly. "Don't be sorry, don't be sorry, thank you for clarifying, love you so much."

Tilting his head down to leave slow kisses down Dream's neck, "Love, love you too." He whispered between kisses and Dream dragged his fingers up and down his spine earning a small shiver.

"Fuck- wait, have 'n idea, hold on I'm gonna be stupid for a second." Dream grabbed the remote and turned off the tv before grabbing his phone and quickly pressing play on a new playlist. "Set the mood, yeah?"

George rolled his eyes, "Kill the mood, dork. You are stupid."

"mmhm, you literally just said you love me, hypocrite."

"I can love you and still call you stupid, it's apart of the love, I'm 90% sure that's how it works."

Dream lifted George's hand and pressed a kiss against the back of his knuckles, "Been datin' what? 15 minutes already talkin about how much you love me?" He peppered kisses up the pale forearm.

"Ok, first off, we've known each other what? Five years? And secondly-" He paused to flutter his eyes and bite the inside of his cheek for half a second as he felt Dream's hand slide up the inside of his thigh and give a squeeze. "Secondly. Telling you that you're stupid isn't talking about how I love you."

Dream smiled and started rubbing the inside of George's thigh. "Your speeches that end in calling me stupid don't have as much punch when you're literally straddling me."

"Good god, I'm going home, I swear I'm just leaving, you're the worst." George let his hands trail along the sides of his new boyfriends torso, 'his boyfriend', felt nice to think about. There were a couple more kisses along his neck. He wrapped his arms around the back of Dream's neck and tilted his forehead against the younger's shoulder. "Maybe your lips aren't the worst though."

Dream leaned back just a couple inches, "You like my lips huh?"

"Mmm, they're nice. Feel good on my skin." The brunet lifted a hand and pressed two fingers against Dream's bottom lip. Dream hummed and looked up at George while hesitantly opening his mouth. George held his breath and he slowly moved down to lick a stripe perfectly in-between his two fingers. 

"Jesus fuck. Dream." George watched in almost awe as Dream pushed both fingers into his mouth and against the back of his throat before sucking as he pulled them back out, leaving a small string of spit between his lips and George's fingers.

"Yeah?" He looked up to George with a shy smile. "You like my lips, I like your fingers, figured might as well combine 'em"

Suddenly George remembered what breathing was and shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I- just. Holy fuck. What? You can just? Do that?"

Dream laughed, "Can you not control your gag? Seriously?"

George lightly punched his shoulder and blushed, "I told you last time, I'm.. inexperienced, in stuff with guys, that includes 'controlling my gag' which I didn't even know was a thing."

Dream gently rubbed George's thighs again, "aw, don't worry, I'll teach you sometime. Have somethin' great for you to practice on-"

"Dream! My god- just- oh god shut up, shut up, shut up I can't stand you. Oh my god-"

Dream barked out a laugh, and pulled George down give a gentle forehead kiss as an apology for teasing. "You wanna stay for dinner? 's Almost 6."

"Shit, sorry, I got dinner plans with Karl at 7, should probably get going." 

Dream huffed dramatically, "Leaving me for another man? Not even trying to hide it? I see how it is."

George stood up and leaned down to kiss the blond. "Oh come on baby, walk me home?"

Dream smiled, "Of course."

The walk to George's was fast enough, maybe 10 minutes. A couple feet outside the building George turned and gave a final kiss which Dream tried to make last as long as possible.

"I love you" He whispered against the brunet's lips after George finally pulled from the kiss. 

"Love you too Dreamy." Dream watched as his boyfriend turned and walked into his apartment building.

His boyfriend.

"God I'm fucked." Dream whispered realizing he had rosy cheeks despite the warm sun as he kicked a rock and started on his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading all that, criticism and comments are super super appreciated. Requests taken here and on my tumblr ultrarosacan <33
> 
> (Also Mari may possibly be based 100% off of a girl ik irl and am absolutely in love with)
> 
> Have a good day <3


End file.
